


I Know You Know It

by olicitygab



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Mayor Oliver Queen, Office Sex, Smut, mayor queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitygab/pseuds/olicitygab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little story about Felicity visiting Oliver in the mayor office during lunch...<br/>Ch 2 things heat up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity sighed as she sat at her work desk alone staring at her boring, plain tuna sandwich. She looked outside the window just as the dark, brooding clouds opened up and released their rain. The raindrops quietly splattered on the window. It's like the weather knew what kind of mood she was in. Ever since Oliver had lied to her about William, her life has never been the same. The days seemed to take an eternity to pass by. People were more and more frustrating to deal with, and Felicity had just lost that light in her eyes that she always used to seem to have. Plain and simple, Oliver had broken her heart. Or, more like ripped it out of her chest, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. At least, that's what it felt like. 

The loud sound of a phone ringing jolted her out of her depressive thoughts. She quickly put her lunch down, and picked up her cell phone. Reading the caller ID, she paused for a second. "Oliver?" she thought to herself. "...Why is he calling me?". She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear. 

"Oliver? .... What's up?" she said awkwardly.

"I'm bored." he responded quickly.

"Okay..."

"Come to the office, I want to see you."

"Oliver....I don't know if that's a good ide-" 

"Please, Felicity. Just to eat lunch. Nothing more." he pleaded. 

"Fine. But only for an hour, I have work to do."

"Great! See you soon." he responded.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

25 minutes later Felicity found herself in the lobby of Oliver's office.   
"This is so dumb, this is so incredibly dumb, oh my gosh, why did I come here?" Felicity was thinking to herself. 

Still, she found herself walking towards the east elevators and pushed the button to go to the 16th floor. 

The elevator pinged when it had reached the floor, and Felicity took a deep breath and exited the elevator. 

When she walked into his office, she was greeted by his secretary.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Smoak! You can go right in, Mayor Queen is waiting for you." she said with a smile. 

 

Felicity slowly turned the doorknob to Oliver's office and entered the room.

She saw him right away, his face buried in his cell phone, clearly occupied. 

"Oh! Um, I can wait outsi-" 

Oliver's head popped up.

"Felicity, don't be ridiculous, come in." he said warmly, as he put his phone in his desk drawer. She didn't miss the fact that he put it on silent.

 

She took a seat on the chair directly across from him. He was very smiley today, she thought to herself. 

They ate their lunches, and talked about this and that for about half an hour. Felicity's mood instantly brightened and she felt happier. 

All throughout lunch, she felt Oliver's eyes on her bare legs. She was wearing a short turquoise dress with a slight pattern in the fabric. When she sat, it made her thighs and calves look amazing. If she was being honest, she felt sexy as hell in that dress and was happy she had decided to wear it that day. 

When she thought it was best time she left, she got up and thanked Oliver for inviting her. He got up from behind his desk and walked towards her. 

She instinctively moved towards him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed. They stayed like that for a few, long seconds and then pulled away. 

 

She was about to step backwards, when she felt Oliver's big hands holding her neck, his thumbs on her cheeks. His face was so close to her face, she felt his warm breath against her lips. 

"Oliver..." she started.

"Felicity" he whispered so quietly, she almost missed it. 

"I miss you" he said a bit louder this time. 

"I know, Oliver but-" 

"I know you know it. I know you know I miss you. And I know you miss me too." he whispered against her lips. 

"Yes, but, we can't. Not right now. I'm not ready. Oliver please..." Felicity said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Oliver leaned in and for a split second, her heart jumped out of her chest because she thought maybe he'd kiss her. Did she want him to? If she did, would that be a bad thing?   
He softly pressed his warm lips against her cheek, just barely missing the corners of her mouth. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, but at the same time, a millisecond. 

"Good bye Oliver." Felicity said and turned around, and shut the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity had barely even made it to the elevator doors before she stopped dead in her tracks.

 

She brought her hand to her cheek. She could still feel his lips on her skin, she could still feel the tiny scratches his stubble had left. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled.

 

"Urgh, why does he do this to me?!" Felicity thought to herself.

 

She couldn't deny it, He had this power over her she could not control. Her body moves instinctively to his body all the time. He has her under his spell.

 

Before she knew it, she was standing in his door way again, staring at him working.

 

He quickly looked up at her, his eyes immediately finding hers.

 

"Felicity...? Everything okay?" he said, his brow furrowing.

 

She quickly walked over to him, spun his chair so it was facing her and straddled his lap.

 

By habit, his hands fell to her hips. She grabbed the knot of his tie and pulled his face towards her. Before he could say anything, she closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was full of passion, heartbreak and need.

 

She _needed_ him.

 

Now. 

 

His hands roamed her body freely, touching every inch of her, his fingers slowly crawling up under her short dress, caressing her thighs. She loosened his tie, and ran her fingers on his scalp. pulling his hair a little, knowing he loved when she did that. 

 

Proving her right, Felicity heard a slight groan escape his lips in between kisses. 

 

All of a sudden, he quickly took Felicity off his lap and stood her up. Before she even had a second to think about what was happening, Oliver pushed all the papers off his desk, and bent Felicity over it so her stomach was on top of his hard, wooden desk. 

 

She gasped as the movement surprised her. 

 

Oliver pushed her dress up, revealing her ass to him. He ran his fingertips along her inner thighs, teasing her.

 

"Oliver, please..." Felicity said desperately between heavy breaths. 

 

He grabbed the sides of her underwear, and slowly peeled them off of her, exposing her bare butt. 

 

Oliver turned her around so her back was now against the desk. Her arms rested above her head.

 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Felicity." Oliver couldn't help but say, marveling at how amazing she looked all flushed, and ready for him, her skin glowing from a tiny sheen of sweat. 

 

"Oliver, I need you in me. Now." was all she could say. 

 

Waiting no longer, she quickly sat up and undid his belt and pulled his pants down, letting them drop and pool around his ankles. His underwear went next. 

 

"Fuck, Felicity" he groaned. 

 

Felicity lay back down on his wooden desk and spread her legs open for him. He quickly got the message and took no time to enter her. He placed his hands over her mouth to suppress the loud groans and sighs she was letting out. 

 

They didn't want to get caught. 

 

As he thrusts in and out of her, his hands roamed her body, paying special attention to her breasts. He knew she loved when he did that. He leaned forward and started sucking on her neck. Her hands spread out across his back, feeling his muscles move as he moved inside of her. 

 

The combination of him inside of her, and his lips on her neck was amazing. He felt amazing. 

 

_God, she had missed this._

 

Everything started building up, and she released herself, riding out her orgasm. She couldn't conceal the noises she was making this time.

 

Not that Oliver minded. 

 

Oliver slipped out of her, and Felicity got off the desk and onto her knees. The papers that were once on his desk, surrounding her knees.

 

He quickly entered her mouth, with deep sighs and groans. 

 

She traced her tongue on the outside of him, moving up and down until he couldn't take it anymore and released himself.

 

Getting up off her knees, Felicity snatched her underwear off the floor and put them back on. She grabbed the purse she had dropped on the floor on her way in, and pulled her dress back down.

 

"So, um..." Oliver started to say.

 

"Not right now Oliver, OK?" she replied, still flushed. 

 

"But, um, I don't know, do you want to talk, or something?" 

 

She looked up at him, his shirt was loose, and his tie almost undone, his pants still at his ankles. 

 

_God, he looked hot._

 

"Just... Just forget this ever happened OK?" she told him.

 

"But..." 

 

Before he could reply, she was gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and comments!!  
> Find me on twitter: @queensbett


End file.
